


Diamonds and Gems

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's crown suits Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamonds and Gems

**Author's Note:**

> anon= "merlinxarthur where arthur gets off from merlin riding while wearing his crown"
> 
> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

Gold suits Merlin.

But it’s  _heavenly_ when it rests on the crest of Merlin’s head, glinting against the sunlight peeking in through the bed-curtains. Arthur’s crown is bright and impressively crafted and  _forbidden_  where it is. That’s exactly how he likes it.

Arthur wishes he could somehow devour the noises, how Merlin whines and his voice cracks when Arthur’s bollocks thud once again against his arse. 

They’re not coordinated when an edge from their orgasm, but it’s not often when Merlin’s on top of him, so Arthur resists the urge to pound faster underneath him, to hold Merlin’s hips fast and fuck him senseless.

This isn’t about  _him_.

Merlin wants it slow, taking his dear, sweet time while sinking down on the length of Arthur’s prick, and twists his hips  _slower_ , getting his fill and touching his king with a softness and reverence that it nearly shocks him.

The morning smells warm and heady and like the jelly tincture used to penetrate Merlin. It has a distinct scent, like watery herbs, but not unpleasant.

Arthur’s fingers reach up, brushes over the tips of Merlin’s enormous ears and instinctively corrects the tilting angle of his ceremonial crown. The very one he was bestowed upon the day the court recognized him as  _King of Camelot._  

"D— _aah_ —doesn’t fit quite right,” Merlin breathes out, with a hint of a smirk on kiss-bitten, swollen lips. “ _Nnh_ ,  _god yes_ , uh—your head’s too big.”


End file.
